Neji's depression
by Rascal609
Summary: Neji has issues can Shikamaru help him?or will his own iner demons keep love down?
1. Chapter 1

NejixShika

Neji's depression TIMEING IS AFTER CHUNIN exams!

Neji POV

A/N FYI I LOVE TORTURING PEOPLE (anime people of course real too but I cant be insane: fun fun enjoy ok ? FLAME all you like flames wanted!!)

Slowly he walked across the desolate Konaha, as everyone was working to repair the city. Neji Hyuuga was a proud man, but the boy Naruto had destroyed his whole belief on life, and faith in himself. 'Maybe his cousin and that boy were right, but then why was I cursed with this bondage?' he silently spoke to his ancestor, 'Dad guide me, help me find what they were talking about!' Slowly he continued to the forest, as he reached a secluded meadow, he thought back to all the problems that formed who he Neji, was. When he thought of his fathers death, he couldn't control the tears, he whispered, "Dad, why did you leave me! Why were we cursed! Why aren't we the happy ones? Why them?"

He buried his head into his knees, as the tears flowed freely, in his place of solitude. As dusk settled Neji stood and slowly headed to the Hyuuga compound, knowing that his uncle Hiashi would return today. He snuck over the gate, and entered via window. He grabbed a bag, stuffed it with clothes for the next day, then crept out, returning to his meadow. "Neji, where are you going?" Hiashi appeared right behind him, 'Thank you for letting him avoid finding my meadow!' he silently stated, before turning around. "Uncle," he said calmly, "I was going to practice my survival skills, I'll be on more missions because of the attack."

"Well why on the, night of your beloved uncle's return?" he replied menacingly. "So you could rest, uncle." was Neji's reply. Inside Neji worried, 'please let him leave me alone tonight! I don't need this again!' Neji was freaking out mentally, but was calmly addressing Hiashi. "Well, where were you heading?" Hiashi stated, no questions, answers were required. "Deep in, environment seen on missions." Hiashi nodded then disappeared. Neji avoided his meadow, knowing Hiashi was following him, even if he couldn't sense him. He steadily headed to a thorny area, with a waterfall, a safe place to go, if on a mission. He found a cave, and set up putting down a blanket over the ground, he activated Byakugan (spelling correct or no?), and saw his uncle in a tree, hopping down, and coming closer.

He sighed, 'I cant fight back so I hope it isn't bad this time.' Hiashi appeared and smirked, "Not in a fighting mood this time?" He gathered; from the down cast shoulders and glaring eyes. Neji sighed, but nodded, he had tried to fight back, last time, but he had used the slave seal, and Neji had passed out, when he had awakened, Hiashi made sure it was worse than ever, Hiashi laughed, "well you learn fast!" He came up to Neji, but for once sealed his movement, Neji opened his eyes wide, in shock, 'either this will hurt so much I will fight back, or something worse.' Neji didn't know which to fear more. Hiashi slowly undressed the frozen Neji, watching his eyes, Neji closed his eyes to avoid looking at hatever was about to happen.

Hiashi slowly pumped Neji, (this is how he arouses himself, he's not trying to make Neji happy) Neji couldn't help how his body responded to Hiashi's touch, his body had been trained to respond, by Hiashi of course, shortly after his fathers death. He wanted a responsive sex toy. Slowly he aroused Neji to the point, that if he could have he would have bucked his hips, his body craved release. Realization dawned on Neji, 'He is going to rape me, then leave me sealed! What can I do!?' Slowly Hiashi pushed the sealed Neji to the ground, and removed his own pants.

His throbbing member was very apparent. Since Neji's mouth had been sealed open (For his breathing /wink/ ) Neji could only watch in horror as Hiashi placed his pulsing member into Neji's mouth, ordering him to suck. Neji didn't move. Hiashi used the mark, causing Neji to be in excruciating pain. As it slowly subsided, Hiashi commanded again, this time he rushed to obey, sucking and licking Hiashi's cock. Soon Hiashi almost climaxed, he flipped Neji over, and plunged his engorged shaft into Neji. Neji cried out as he felt ripped apart. Hiashi pulled out then plunged in again, after a few more plunges, he released inside Neji. Hiashi got up, fixed his clothing, and left saying, "Have fun practicing." Neji was stuck by the seal, he was in pain, as plod and semen pooled out of him. He still had his own painfully aroused cock, he was froze in misery until, at dawn, he was unsealed, he had no idea how, but he got up, dressed, then crawled in a corner and cried. He crawled, packing his supplies, and he laid down, drifting into a fitful sleep. When he awoke, he realized it was noon, he attempted to move, but the pain refused to let him. He stood up, ignoring the pain, and returned to his meadow, it took three times longer because he could barely move. When he arrived he saw someone else lying in the lush grass!

He slowly approached, seeing a sleeping Nara, 'isn't his name Shikamaru?' He stared at Shikamaru's face, 'he looks so peaceful, not a problem in the world, 'isn't he the one who beat Tamari?' He cautiously sat on a tree root, as far from the Nara as possible. He was instantly jealous of his ability to sleep peacefully while Neji was filled with turmoil. Slowly he saw Nara's brow furrow, as if thinking. 'Wonder if he hides secrets beyond his careless attitude?' Slowly Neji left, creeping slowly, but steadily towards Konaha, ready for the day. Tenten and Lee were send on different missions, he was sent to find and remove any explosives with his Byakugan.

Soon, he had found and destroyed fifty explosives. The Naru from earlier came up to him, "Hyuuga-san, Iruka wants you, new mission, too troublesome." He then walked off, as Neji slowly moved to the academy, where the orders were being given. Iruka instructed, "All seals found, go rest a bit, we need all the rest we can get." Neji once again headed for his meadow, 'not mine anymore.' When he reached it he collapsed, he started talking to himself, "What a life is it really worth the work to keep up?"

"Keep what up?" An annoyed voice stated. The Nara was back. Neji slowly looked around, there the Nara was sitting on a tree root. Neji ignored him, and stared at the sky. "I've never seen a male Hyuuga show emotion, let alone sound depressed, angry, and annoyed." "there is a first for everything." Was Neji's snide remark. "heh, Neji has an attitude. What's a Hyuuga doing so far from civilization and in my area, how troublesome." "Hnn" was his response. "Not that I care but whats with the troublesome face?" "None of your business Nara." Neji spat out. "Like I care Hyuuga." He replied in a bored voice. "N ne eji… Dad's looking fffor you!" Hinata stammered as she wondered through the woods. "Shit!" Neji exclaimed before sprinting in the opposite direction as her voice.

The Nara watched apparently uninterested. (I'm debating should I write with two POV's? or both in same aka what both are thinking? For this chap I will just do Neji POV. Review plz) Neji headed deep into the woods until he reached a very desolate place. He collapsed in exhaustion. 'Should be safe here!' He curled into ball and dreamed of his 'training' with Hiashi, when he was young. (aka sex toy training) When he awoke, the image of when he fought back still played in his head. He uncurled, then froze. Before him stood an infuriated Hiashi. "Did my dear nephew decide to avoid his beloved uncle?" Hiashi shouted. Neji flinched as his uncle started waves of fists raining down on him, he curled into fetal position, forcing his body to relax, so it didn't hurt as much. Slowly the fists slowed until, they stopped. A black and blue Neji glanced at an angry Hiashi. "Well? What's your excuse?" "Excuse for what Uncle?" Neji replied in an annoyed voice. "Well, Hinata went out, and I know you heard her!" He gave Neji a kick. "Well I must have slept through her annoying quiet voice." Hiashi's anger increased, "Never insult the main branch!" Hiashi ordered as he once again kicked his prone nephew.

He only received a humph as a response. "Your insolence can no longer be ignored. Even if you are my brothers son!" He grabbed Neji's neck, pulling him up, and slammed him into a tree. "Warning! If I hear your insolence against me or any off the other main branch, this will be nothing!" Neji closed his eyes hoping he would just kill him. Hiashi froze him against the tree with a jutsu, Neji's back was towards him. He activated the curse on Neji, then began pounding forcefully into Neji, also pounding him with fists. Neji was unable to do anything but cry out in pain. Slowly he blacked out landing harshly on the ground. Hiashi's laughter rang through his head.

Neji woke up to strange hands caring for his wounds. He groaned as he opened his eyes, the headache almost more than he could stand. He attempted to sit up, but strong hands pushed him down. "Move and all your wounds will bleed more. How troublesome." "Nara?" Neji's voice cracked. "Humph. You've been out for an hour, I carried you back to the meadow. Definantly too troublesome." Neji coughed, he managed to say, "Why?" before going into a strong fit of coughing. "Well I followed you when you ran, your look worried me, troublesome, but I saw what happened, waited for your uncle to leave, and decided I'd help or you might die. Troublesome but…" "You could have let me die! Grr!" He then broke into another coughing fit. "Humph gratitude how troublesome." Neji started coughing so hard he couldn't breath. "If you keep moving your lungs won't heal. Don't you realize he used a kunai when he pummeled you?" Neji shook his head, trying to breathe, his lungs felt like they were on fire. "So how come you didn't even fight back?" "Were you at the tournament for Genin?" "Yeah" He couldn't stop coughing after he said. He began seeing black, he couldn't get air. Shikamaru looked at him worriedly. "Stop trying to take normal breaths, breath in slowly, then let out, good. Keep it up." Neji slowly breathed, "how do you know all these med stuff. Your not a med ninja." Shikamaru glanced up wrapping Neji's wounds. (YAY Neji got hurt a lot WEEE ) Neji could finally breath, he looked himself over. ' I look like shit!' He was amused, 'that is the worst he has ever hurt me, I must have really pissed him off.' He chuckled out loud. Shikamaru looked at him, "What's so funny?" "Heh next time I'll finally end up dead!" "What?!" Shikamaru looked at him like he was crazy. "Maybe you do have a concussion." Neji attempted to sit up again. "NO! You are lucky I haven't taken you to the hospital, so if I say don't move, then don't move! How troublesome." Neji looked at Shikamaru, shocked at his tone. "Fine" He settled back down. "Why do you care anyway?" Neji slowly said. "No reason." Neji sensed he was hiding something, he made a mental note to discover what. "There done!" Neji noted he was well wrapped. "Nice Thank you." Neji had a hard time actually showing appreciation. "Your welcome, you are very troublesome." He then laid back in the lush grass staring at the sky, dust was swiftly approaching. "Shit! I've got to get home!" "No worries I had Ino take care of it" "Nani?" "Explaining is troublesome, she lied to your uncle, as of now you are on a mission to discover dangers to Konaha. So you have two choices, you can stay in the meadow, or hide out in my room." "Why are you helping me? Neji asked, no one had been nice to him for a long time, he was a little weary of it.

Well, I feel its too troublesome not to." "shit!" The pain flared through his haead and he blacked out..

When he awoke, it was two hours later, he was in an unknown room, 'Shikamaru's room?' He thought, back to what happened, 'I sensed Hiashi activate the seal, well that sucks he is very mad!' He moaned as he opened his eyes, 'twice in one day! Wow I've pissed him off' Everything was just bright, he couldn't see. "Awake?" Neji shifted his gaze and saw a grey and black splotch. "You ok?" "including the fat that I cant move at all, can't see, and have the worse headache ever?" he replied sarcastically. "He watched Shikamaru move, he assumed closer, he felt a hand pulling his eyelid up, and shine a light into it, he would have slapped the hand, but he couldn't move. He tried to close his eyes, but Shikamaru said, "Hold still I'm trying to help!" Neji attempted to glare, but from the laugh, he guessed it didn't work. "Do you realize, you are laying prone on a bed unable to move, by glaring you just look pitiful" Neji closed his eyes, 'Not fair!' "Well, I don't know what happened in the meadow, but your retina's are messed up, and from what I can tell your nerves are messed up. You won't be able to move or see for at least a week." "ARE YOU SERIOS!" "Duh!" (for the purpose of my feminine mind the week shall be NO bathroom breaks ok?)

"Well looks like your stuck here for a while" "No! My uncle will be pissed!" "Well he'll never know, no worries. Just sleep, I'll get you some food." "Why are you being so nice?" "Ah I feel like it." Shikamaru left, Neji fell asleep. He wakes up to yelling, and wonders what's up, and begins to hear Shikamaru, "Not this time dad leave me alone!" He heard a gasp, then grunts, sobs, then silence. He blearily stared at what he assumed to be a door. He heard some banging, then, "Never Ever tell your father what to do!" He heard soft crying, from the next room (If you read my other fan fics, I love turning strong male people into sob stories (literally) sorry if you don't like!) Slowly the sobbing was silence, an hour or so later, a black and blue Shikamaru came in, Neji was awake, eyes closed. Sigh, "One day…" "one day what?" Neji inquired. "Your awake! I brought you ramen, peas, and water." "Thanks, but do answer the question" Neji was getting used to actually being polite. "Too troublesome." Neji let it go, and attempted to sit up. "Grr! I've never been so frail!" he exclaimed as he fell down the third time. After laughing Shikamaru gently helped him sit up. Neji glared at nothing saying "thanks" Grudgingly. They ate raman and peas in silence. Neji began nodding off yelling at himself to stay awake. (in his head.) Shikamaru looked at Neji, then ordered him to ly down, Neji was out in min.

A/N Sorry not enough action this chap… it will get beter I hope… Hate? Love? Advice? Help me out ! 

Loves

Rascal


	2. Chapter 2

Help? Or oncoming pain?

A/N IM SOO SORRY GUYS! I've been working though a lot of mental stuff lately and I'm sorry I haven't updated for eight months! IM SORRY! IM SORRYYYYY! Really I am!

Neji woke up, to hearing screaming, that sounded oddly like the helpful Naru. "Dad! Do whatever you want! But leave Neji out of this!" "NO son of mine will order me! Why is that Hyuuga boy here?!" "It's none of your freaking business!" "What the hell did you just say?! Did you just refuse to answer your father?!" "Yes I did!" "Suddenly Shikamaru's scream pierced the air. "Stop it! Let me go! AHHGG" The bangs on the wall hurt Neji's ears. 'Is Shikamaru ok?! What's going on?! How did me being here cause this?!' Neji came to a conclusion, 'I must leave! I can't let him get hurt for helping me!' Neji struggled up, and leapt out the window, falling and skinning himself, but he streaked for the forest, or the giant green blob with brown mixed in. He activated Byakugan, and was able to see where he was going. He also saw the Naru, being beaten, and raped by his father. Neji froze, 'is that happening because of me?! Or … does he go through what I go through?'

Neji immediately changed directions, and leapt up to the window, just as Shikamaru's father left the room. Neji gently picked up the broken and battered Naru. He headed strait for the forest, not looking back. When he arrived at his, 'wait guess it's the Naru's meadow too…' their meadow, he laid the Naru down. Using the Byakugan, he saw all the broken ribs, and internal bleeding. "Oy we're both a mess." Neji stated. Before using all his chakra to fix the bones, and heal the internal bleeding. He passed out just as he finished, falling on top of the Naru.

Shikamaru woke up thinking, 'apparently I'm not dead… hum where am I?' He felt something heavy on his chest. Shikamaru glanced at the deathly pale Neji, and immediately noted he wasn't breathing! Shikamaru began mouth to mouth, till the Hyuuga took a shaky breath. 'What happened to him?!' Shikamaru immediately remembered what happened before he woke up. 'Dad and I got in a fight over why Neji was here…. And then he raped me while beating me… I passed out. Apparently Neji saved me? How?'

Shikamaru then realized, every bump, bruise, broken bone, internal bleeding, all of them were gone?! 'What the heck?!' Shikamaru glanced at Neji. 'Did he use all of his chakra to heal me?! But why?' Neji began a coughing fit, and couldn't stop, Blood began coming up, and he yelled in pain. Shikamaru lifted him onto his chest, whispering, "breath with me, don't try to breath with the cough, come on Neji, you can do it! Just relax, breath in, and out, there you go!' Neji's fit subsided, and he just whimpered in pain.

Shikamaru took the time to notice, he was in the meadow, sun shining on Neji and him. Neji began crying, obviously having a nightmare, induced by fever. "Why dad? Why us?" he whimpered, "Are we meant to be unloved? What did we do to deserve this?" Suddenly Neji went straight as a board, and moved as if to back away. "Leave me alone! Go away I don't want to be a Hyuuga anymore!" Shikamaru almost heard Hiashi, "Come here boy, I got a new technique to show you!" Shikamaru snorted in disgust. "Dad!" Neji yelled before falling into a coughing fit, even the method Shikamaru used earlier wasn't working!

Shikamaru used his shadow hand, and gently pushed Neji's chest, forcing him to breath evenly, slowly, Neji went back to just crying. Shikamaru felt bad for the Hyuuga, while he had only been dealing with his dad for a month, Neji, obviously had been dealing with it for a lot longer! 'What are we going to do? I can't let him get hurt anymore; he is ready to die, next time I may not be able to save him.' Shikamaru looked at the normally proud silent boy, crying in his sleep. Shikamaru had an urge to hug the Hyuuga, 'What? I never hug anyone..?' Shikamaru gently settled Neji in his lap, and began stroking his hair. "It's ok Neji, I will help you somehow." The soothing hand or the words did the trick; Neji fell into a deep sleep. Shikamaru began dozing off too.

The next time Shikamaru woke up, he saw Neji begin to stir. He gave the Hyuuga one last hug before standing up to prepare a fire. When he finished the fire, Neji was fully awake, but couldn't as much as move a finger. "Ug, what is wrong with me? When did I, Neji, become weaker than a kitten!?" Shikamaru laughed at that, 'it is rather amusing having a weak Neji around.' "Nara! Your ok!?" Neji gave a sigh of relief. "Yeah, thanks, didn't know you could heal." Neji laughed, which turned into a coughing fit. Slowly he regained his breathing. "I must go gather firewood, I will return, be careful ok?" Neji was relieved that Shikamaru left, 'gotta get away from the meadow! Shit!' Neji began crawling towards the thorn place, barely making it before Hiashi caught up. Neji leaned against a rock smirking, "Hi uncle, what's the special occasion now? Did I say Hinata was a sniveling wench again?" That torked Hiashi off, "What did you say?!" "I don't know uncle it already slipped my mind." Was Neji's smart ass comment.

"You think your smart boy?!" "Well actually…" Neji couldn't finish before a fist landed in his face, pulverizing the rock he was leaning on. 'If I survive this, that's going to leave one hell of a mark…. Hope I can fix my hair, I work hard on that….' Neji smirked at the thought, 'that's the way to think when you're about to die…' he mentally berated himself. Hiashi smiled, "Nothing to say smartass?" "Well I could say that if my dad was half as ugly as you I would be very disappointed but…" Another punch, right in the stomach. Neji began coughing up blood. 'Shit this is going to hurt…' Neji just kept the smirk on his face, 'If Shikamaru can deal with what he gets from his own father, then I can deal with it from my uncle! He may look lazy but he is stronger than me…' Hiashi glared at his nephew.

He bound Neji with a jutsu, and forcing him in standing position. "Well guess its time for you to leave the family boy! Much fun as this has been." Neji just kept smirking, 'Thank you Shikamaru, I admire your courage, if I wasn't about to die I might actually think I developed a crush on you heh' Neji laughed mentally, 'true though, It's not often I heal people, I don't even heal my own team mates…. Not sure what that means but…..' Hiashi began pounding into him, and slamming him against a wall. When Hiashi released, he pulled out a kunai for each hand. 'Well here comes the end.' Neji thought. As Hiashi began slowly slicing him, taking his time.

Suddenly Hiashi froze. Shikamaru came out of nowhere. "Leave Neji alone Hyuuga!" Hiashi just stared at the Naru. "He is part of my family; you stay out of our affairs." "Killing a leaf Shinobi is worthy of the death sentence! Now let's move you away shall we?" Shikamaru Walked Hiashi to a cliff, made him turn towards the cliff, and then made him walk off the cliff. Hiashi glaring all the way.

Neji was beginning to black out from the blood loss, but he had time for one more comment, "Why?" before the darkness came upon him. Neji awoke surrounded by comforting arms, he heard the Naru snoring. He glanced at Shikamaru's face, and noticed tear lines, 'was he crying? Why?' Neji had the urge to touch Shikamaru, so he did, even though he mentally screamed at himself not to. Shikamaru jumped when he felt Neji's hand on his face, 'Neji has very feminine hands.' Was Shikamaru's first thought, he noticed Neji hadn't noticed he jumped, so he stayed still, pretending to be asleep. Neji began talking to the 'sleeping' Naru. "Why were you crying? What's wrong?" Neji sighed before moving his hand, "I was supposed to die there, I know I was why'd you change that? Heh, you know what's funny? I used to think you were a person who had no problems; I thought I was the only one who did."

Neji paused and stared at Shikamaru. "You know, I thought I had it bad, with my Uncle, but you deal with your dad, I can't imagine how that feels. Well its kind of funny, before I was blacking out, while Hiashi was slicing me I was discussing with myself why I thought I had a crush on you." This comment made Shikamaru want to cough, but he refrained, it sounded like the Hyuuga was talking to a sleeping person, because he didn't have the courage to talk to a non sleeping person. Neji continued, "Yeah, I couldn't figure out why I healed you, I never even healed my team mates. But for some reason I didn't want you to die. That scares me, I'm meant to die, my dad taught me that, he died protecting Hiashi. Heh, I still don't understand why Hiashi wants to torture me; I guess he feels guilty about being the cause for his brothers demise. Well since you're sleeping, guess I better get going. Thanks Shikamaru, you taught me how to be able to face stuff in a weird way. Heh, I don't talk much, but look you've already got me talking a lot, I sound like a girl. Neji Hyuuga is not a girl!"

Shikamaru decided it was time to wake up, "Well mister not girl, care to explain why you are leaving? How troublesome, make a confession and leave." Neji jumped a foot in the air, and would have fallen if Shikamaru hadn't caught him. "YOU WERE PRETENDING TO BE ASLEEP?! YOU TEME!" Shikamaru smirked, "Would you have told me that stuff otherwise?" Neji just glared his normal attitude back. "How long have you been awake?!" "Since you touched my cheek. Gave me a troublesome shock" Neji jumped up and attempted to sprint off, before collapsing ten feet away unable to see, the world spinning beneath him, he almost threw up. Shikamaru rushed to his side, "You are not able to move, if you move too much you're going to black out.

"No I won't! I'm fine! Let me leave with a little pride will you!?" Shikamaru saw the tears Neji was trying to hold back. Neji was thinking, 'Shit! I just told him everything and he was awake?! There goes my pride! I can't get away here! He is going to tell and everyone's going to turn my honorable name into a fag! Shit! What do I do?!" Tears welled in his eyes. 'NO Neji Hyuuga doesn't cry!' Shikamaru grabbed Neji and pulled him into a hug. "Neji, can you just wait for me to talk? How troublesome, trying to tell someone something" Neji just sat there shocked by the hug. Tears still streaming down his face.

Shikamaru looked Neji in the eyes, and said, "Neji, I like you too, would you go on a date with me?" Neji just stared blankly at him, not comprehending, or, Shikamaru thought, not believing, so Shikamaru planted a kiss on Neji's soft lips, waiting for Neji to respond, Neji slowly kissed back, very unsure of himself. Shikamaru did a cheerful dance in his head, 'finally got my secret crush to like me back!' Neji asked, after breaking the kiss, "Why do you like me?!" Shikamaru laughed, "I've had a crush on you for over a year, I followed you, and I tried to help you with your uncle problem as much as possible without letting you know. I bandaged you up every time you passed out after what he did. I didn't want you to know, I knew you didn't like me. But I couldn't abandon you when you were almost dead by the thorns, how troublesome."

Neji stared at him in shock, "Well, that makes sense; I thought Hinata did that…." Shikamaru laughed. "Lets go get you back to an hotel, I can't go home right now, and neither can you, and there's a cute little spa place over that way a mile or so." Neji nodded before allowing Shikamaru to help him up.

A/N Don't think I forgot about Shikamaru's problem, check out the next chap! It will b good! And after that one! THE SMEX CHAPTER (I am going to make a point of ending every fan fic with a purely smexy chap. That applies to the story obviously  )


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry people, I haven't updated T.T I've been busy, and went through my emo stage, and yeah, but I'm back, and in a fan fiction writing mood! Read my others, and any requests are loved! OK maybe I need to stress that , any requests are LOVED! Hehe now to the story! Shikamaru's dad!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji would have laughed at the looks people cast their way, as they hobbled down the street, him clinging to Shikamaru, he hadn't quite grasped the knowledge that they were now, boyfriends! He couldn't quite understand why Shikamaru would have taken an interest in him in the first place, he was an ass, and full of himself. When Shikamaru got the room, Neji headed straight for the shower, ignoring Shikamaru's offers for help, "I'm fine! I need to fix my hair!" Shikamaru laughed hard at that, "Are you sure your not a girl." Neji humphed, and rushed into the shower. He wasn't at all girl like was he? He thought on that one, maybe slightly he did have girly hair, and he wore a kimono, but he was still masculine right? I mean maybe slightly feminine… he thought to himself, starting to worry. He showered, and spent an hour fixing his hair, and nervous, wondering how to act with Shikamaru now.

They sat on the bed, Neji fiddling with his hair, Shikamaru knew that was a sign of nerves from his observations, "Troublesome." Was all he said, pulling Neji into his lap, and placing Neji's head on his shoulders, "If you wanted to cuddle, just ask." Shikamaru smiled at Neji's blush. He nuzzled Neji's neck, breathing in the smell of Neji, "you smell good Neji." Shikamaru said, smirking at Neji's brighter blush. Shikamaru stopped teasing him, and watched thought play across Neji's face, he was debating whether to ask for a kiss or not, he liked Shikamaru's kiss, but he didn't want to seem, pushy, finally, he looked away, "Shikamaru, can I…" he stopped, blush covering his cheeks. "What is it Neji?" Shikamaru asked softly, waiting, "Can you close your eyes?" Neji answered softly. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but did as requested, Neji slowly leaned in, gently pressing his lips to Shikamaru's, shocking Shikamaru, who paused, before slowly kissed Neji back, softly and lovingly, when Neji moaned, he was shocked as Shikamaru's tongue invaded his mouth, he closed his eyes, enjoying the battle of tongues, and he allowed Shikamaru to explore his mouth.

They pulled away breathless, Neji melted into Shikamaru's embrace, and they sat in the room, just enjoying each other's presence. Neji felt loved for the first time since his dad had died. "Thank you so much Shikamaru." He whispered, barely audible. "Troublesome Neji, why are you thanking me? I am thanking you, you bring new light to my life." They both laughed at how sappy Shikamaru sounded. Neji curled closer to him, enjoying the warmth, he was happy for the first time, in what seemed like forever. He didn't even mind that his body still hurt, and he couldn't see well. "By the way, your hair is troublingly beautiful, so very tempting…" Shikamaru said, nuzzling Neji's neck through his hair. Neji laughed softly

When they awoke the next morning, they were still in each other's arms, and Neji was much better, he could see, and most of his wounds had healed. They prepared to head back to Konaha, no use getting called rogue, they weren't going to be charged with Hiashi's death, Neji was going to tell them, he came to check on him, and the edge crumbled. Simple yet effective. When they arrived, Neji fetched his things, and they went apartment hunting together, and they both agreed on a small, yet confortable apartment, not run down, but relatively cheap. They got in a mild argument, Neji wanted Shikamaru to move in so he could escape his dad, Shikamaru didn't agree, he had to stay and help his family run the deer. They finally agreed, but Neji decided to turn the table and stalk Shikamaru.

Sitting outside his window, he watched Shikamaru go home, and tell his dad he'd been on a minor mission. His dad accepted this and went back to work, Shikamaru went to his room, and read a book, and smiled softly, probably thinking of Neji. Writing in his book, he walked outside, and took care of chores, monitoring everything, he chased off a pack of wolves. Neji watched him help an injured one, caring for it, and feeding it. Neji's heart sailed, as he watched Shikamaru. He worried when he saw Shikamaru head home with a frown, dad waiting outside. "What now dad? Troublesome as you are…" Shikamaru said, walking past him into the house. His dad followed him, "I talked to Tsunade, she said, you were hanging out with that Hyuuga boy. When did you guys become friends?!" sounding angry, Shikamaru looked at him, "Why does it matter to you, its my business." Planting himself between Shikamaru and the stairs, he looks him over, "You're extremely happy, you don't like the boy now do you?! You know how angry I'd be if you had a lover! I thought I taught you that you are just a thing for anyone I say to fuck."

Shikamaru glared, "I am not your property, and I never will be do you understand me?! I belong to myself now move you troublesome father!" Neji knew it probably took a lot out of Shikamaru to say that to his dad. He watched his dad use shadow posesion jutsu, and growled, Shikamaru struggled, but his dad got him first. Neji slowly crept closer, watching what happened. "If you like the Neji boy, maybe I'll just have to tame him as well…" Shikamaru stared at him, "Neji will never be touched by the likes of you!" hissed Shikamaru, struggling with his shadow against his dad. When his dad walked him upstairs, he began struggling harder, fear flashing in his eyes, he was now dating Neji, he wouldn't let his dad do that to him!

Neji appeared at the door, watching as his dad froze in shock, he got into stance, and preformed sixty four chakra points. Shikamaru was freed from the jutsu, and Neji smirked, "Don't mess with my boyfriend, I will kill you." He turned towards Shikamaru and hugged him whispering, "Don't scare me like that." Shikamaru's dad tried to make a grab at them, Neji fluidly dodged, pulling out a kunai, and placing it at Shikamaru's dad's neck, "Do you want to live to see tomorrow?" He asked fiercely, and smirked at the fear in Shika's dad's eyes, "Then don't mess with us, I'll kill you." He released Shika's dad, and sat on Shikamaru's bed, "want to move in with me now? Please?!" Shikamaru looked at the worry and fear on Neji's face and sighed, "As troublesome as it would be, yes, I can't have my Neji upset." Neji's face lit up with a very small smile, and he hugged Shikamaru.

Shikamaru laughed, and they slowly moved all of his things into Neji's new apartment, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Neji had switched his single bed with a queen, but made no comment, remembering how happy Neji was just to cuddle. They both unpacked, and the place was oddly clean, yet, gave off a lived in air. Neji hugged Shikamaru, and they dressed in boxers. Shikamaru layed down first, patting the bed as Neji hoped on, they cuddled, and Shikamaru leaned down, passionately kissing Neji, "So want to go on an actual date tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked, smiling softly. Neji's eyes lit up, "If its not too troublesome for you." He teased, laughing. They kissed, and started drifting to sleep.

A/N FINALLY! I know its short, I haven't worked on this for almost a year, so it took me a while to remember how I wrote it… I'm sorry if it was bad!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I know I never thought I'd actually finish this story! But I was flipping through finishing off old works, and this really was a disappointment, Neji is so OOC, but it will end that way, so whatever… I don't mind, sorry peoples it was a terrible work, and I am ashamed…. T.T Please forgive me /bow/ as I always forget, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! IF I did, there would be better female ninja…

Shikamaru shook Neji awake, and they stretched, pulling each other into the shower, causing the Hyuuga prodigy to blush. Shikamaru smirked, and they turned on the water, both yelping as the chill washed through them. Shikamaru kissed Neji on the neck, smiling faintly; they scrubbed each other down, stretching out sore muscles. They immediately dressed, and headed out, their original plan was to go to another princess snow movie, but, they fell asleep in the middle of it, holding hands, they woke up after the second showing and a chewing out by the manager, they left, movies were not made for ninja dates…

They headed out to the training ground, more romantic at least for them… Shikamaru yawned lazily, "Do you really want to spar Neji?" He said between fingers, Neji nodded, and Shikamaru shrugged, "You will win, I'm not good at hand to hand, how troublesome." Neji nodded, and they began, Neji fluidly dodging Shikamaru's pathetic attempts, you could tell he wasn't even trying, so Neji decided to be wicked, he twirled around, tickling Shikamaru every time he touched him, that got a good rise out of the ninja. Shikamaru began trying to dodge, but Neji always got him, and got a laugh before twirling out of reach. Shikamaru groaned, and the fight continued.

When Neji found a particularly ticklish spot, he suddenly couldn't move, and he looked at Shikamaru, "That's cheating." He stated, staring at Shikamaru. Shikamaru gazed at him smirking he stepped back, causing Neji to do the same, then he stepped closer, "My turn to tease, how troublesome." He smirked wickedly in a teasing manner. Neji's eyes opened wide, when he stroked Neji's sides, teasing him, with feather light tickles Neji gasped, giggling, which received a laugh from Shikamaru. Shikamaru tackled him to the ground, and began a fierce tickling battle, he soon released Neji, and they were at each other, tickling every inch of skin they could touch, and soon they were rolling around laughing, they rolled into a meadow clearing, both smiling and laughing.

Static filled the air when they looked at each other, and they scooted closer, smiling faintly, their lips met half way, Shikamaru pulling him close, and delving into a deep pleasurable kiss, Neji moaned and Shikamaru began stroking his hip, laughing as Neji whimpered, his touch was fiery, and he stroked his Neji's hip slowly and tenderly, so sensual that Neji had to grit his teeth from jumping Shikamaru. Neji ended the kiss gasping for air, and Shikamaru took that opportunity to latch onto Neji's neck, nipping and sucking, biting here and there, Neji moaned, melting into Shikamaru's touch.

Shikamaru smiled faintly and opened Neji's tunic, and Neji stiffened, "Its ok." He murmured continuing licking and nibbling, tickling Neji's sensitive sides. Neji gasped, moaning softly, Shikamaru continued his assault, reaching Neji's hips; he pulled down the shorts Neji wore under his Kimono. Neji gasped as the cool air touched his hot body. Shikamaru continued his pleasurable assault, before flipping Neji over, receiving a gasp from the other ninja, "I'm going to prepare you Neji." He whispered in the white ninja's ear. Neji nodded briefly, and Shikamaru sucked on three of his fingers, sticking one in, and wiggling until Neji's tight entrance stretched, then he put two in stroking, searching, and when Neji cried out in pleasure, finding the spot. He inserted three, stroking Neji's sensitive spot, he smirked, continuing stroking it, Neji's cries getting louder, as he came closer and closer to cloud nine.

Shikamaru positioned himself at Neji's entrance, kissing Neji deeply he eased in, receiving a gasp from the Ninja, until he began to move in and out, hitting Neji's sweet spot, Neji cried out in bliss, causing Shikamaru to reach around massaging his member, Neji gasped and they thrust in time, both coming, calling out the others name. Neji gasped, eyes wide, "That was…" he panted, as Shikamaru lay on top of him, "I know Neji…" he said, smiling faintly.

They both stood up, dressing, and Neji rubbed his sore behind, and Shikamaru propped him up, they slowly walked home, laughing and talking, but becoming serious when they entered the village, holding hands, they walked home, taking a nice warm shower. Both shivering, they collapsed naked in bed. "I love you Shika." Neji whispered, thinking Shikamaru had gone to bed, Shikamaru looked at him yawning, "I love you too Neji." He muttered, Pulling Neji closer.

A/N I know lame ending, but hey I totally forgot the direction this story was going, I mean I think I started this in … eighth grade dude… I feel old…. Sorry read my other stories, I know this one was L A M E LAME! Rand R please, and any random creepy couples always welcome with a WEIRD warped plot you know /wink wink/ Doesn't hurt that I like Sasuneji better than Shikaneji now…


End file.
